bradywwefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamala
Kamala's had several runs in the World Wrestling Federation during the 1980s and 1990s. His first run came in 1984, where he was flanked by Akbar (reprising his character Friday) and "Classy" Freddie Blassie, and competed in a series matches against André the Giant; during their feud, Kamala lost a high-profile steel-cage match to André after André twice sat on Kamala's chest. Kamala also appeared — along with Blassie — in a segment of the WWF's "Tuesday Night Titans," where Kamala (in kayfabe) ate a live chicken on the air; a cutaway shot was shown of feathers flying out of Kamala's mouth, creating the illusion of what he just ate for "dinner." Kamala returned to the WWF in 1986, this time managed by his "handler", Kim Chee (who was usually portrayed by Steve Lombardi), and by King Curtis Iaukea (as The Wizard). In this run Kamala battled Hulk Hogan and Jake "the Snake" Roberts; the latter feud began after Roberts Kamala's fear of snakes. Kamala also teamed with Wild Samoan Sika before leaving the WWF in 1988. He then wrestled in the Memphis-based United States Wrestling Association, where he feuded with Jerry Lawler and Koko B. Ware and held the USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship on four occasions. Kamala returned in the early 1990s along with Kim Chee, this time managed by Harvey Wippleman. After a loss to the The Undertaker in the first televised Coffin match at Survivor Series in 1992, Kamala left Wippleman and turned face under the tutelage of the newly-ordained Reverend Slick. Slick set out to humanize Kamala, on one occasion by going to a cricket match in a Coliseum Video. After once again leaving the WWF in 1993, Kamala returned to his previous job of driving a truck for two years. On January 29, 1994, he did appear at a card in a school in Hamilton, Ohio in a challenge to see if any of a group of local personalities could slam him. (A woman who used the name of "Coyote Kim" did succeed in pushing Kamala over after she distracted him with a photo). After Hulk Hogan called and asked if he was interested in working for World Championship Wrestling (WCW), Kamala had a short stint with the promotion. He was part of Kevin Sullivan's Dungeon of Doom stable, whose goal was to end Hogan's career. In his first WCW pay-per-view appearance, he defeated "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan at Bash at the Beach 1995. He had a singles match against Hogan at Clash of the Champions XXXI but was defeated. He then competed as part of the Dungeon of Doom at Fall Brawl 1995 to face Hogan's team of Hulkamaniacs. The Hulkamaniacs won the match, and Kamala did not appear on a WCW pay-per-view again. He left the promotion in October 1995, as he was on a pay-per-appearance deal and WCW was not interested in offering him a contract. Harris participated in the "Gimmick Battle Royal" at WrestleMania X-Seven and was eliminated by Sgt. Slaughter. On July 26, 2004, Harris made a surprise return to World Wrestling Entertainment, participating in a Raw Diva Search segment in which the female contestants were instructed to try to seduce him. Kamala made an appearance on the August 11, 2005 edition of SmackDown!. Former manager Kim Chee came to the ring with him, but his match with Randy Orton ended in a no decision when a message from The Undertaker interrupted the match. Kamala also appeared at the 2005 Taboo Tuesday event, where he was one of the choices for Eugene's tag team partner. He lost out to Jimmy Snuka but came down at the end of the match and delivered a big splash to Tyson Tomko. On June 25, 2006 at Vengeance, he accompanied Eugene to the ring along with Doink the Clown and Hacksaw Jim Duggan to take on Umaga. Umaga quickly won the match, after which he attacked Eugene, Doink, and Duggan. Before Kamala and Umaga could fight, Umaga's manager, Armando Estrada, intervened. Kamala faced Umaga on Raw the following night and lost the match.